A Sadists Dream Is His Partners Worst Nightmare
by CandiasnaFeels
Summary: Jeff and Cody. A Sadistic Love Scene Between Everyone's Favorite Enigma And The Lovable Cody Rhodes. Warning: Graphic, involves blood play. Non-Con. M/M if you don't like those things, don't read.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff or Cody, this is purely fiction. I respect all of the wrestlers and their sexual preferences.**_

* * *

Jeff let out a mocking laugh as he ran a cold finger along the warm skin of the youngest member of Legacy causing a whimper to be heard. The older superstar made a 'tsk' sound. "Little baby Rhodes, what am I going to do with you? Hmm?" The rainbow colored enigma had a blood churning grin on his face. Cody let a few tears fall then he tried to pull at the restraints. "P-Please, let me go." The youngest Hardy just laughed as he reached into a flap in his cargo pants and pulled out a pocket knife. "Cody, if you don't stop I won't hesitate to slit your throat." The oldest said, his tone calm. Cody gulped and whimpered as the cold tip of the blade trailed along his face. Jeff smiled before moving it to Cody's waist and pressing it hard against the skin below his waist, he then made a slash. Cody cried out in agony as his lover swiped some of Cody's blood then put it on Cody's lips and kissed him. The younger man cried out into the kiss. Jeff pulled away and something in his mind clicked as he walked to the far end of the room and grabbed his butcher knife. He waved it in the air before throwing it so it was right above Cody's head. Cody let out a ragged breath. "J-Jeff, please.." The younger pleaded but to no use. "Jeff isn't here," The man paused then spoke again, "If you value your life you'll shut your fucking mouth!" Cody cried harder, his bright baby blues now dull with pain. Jeff moved infront of Cody and yanked the knife out of the wall, then sliced Cody on his arm. Cody bit down hard on his lip to stop from yelling. Blood began spilling down Cody's arm and his mouth from him biting so hard. "So pretty." Jeff mumbled before yanking Cody's head and kissing him. The older man then trailed his finger along the band of Cody's briefs. He pulled them down swiftly before unlocking Cody's cuffed wrists to flip him on his stomach then latched him back. Cody hissed and cried as his wounds hit the silk bed spread.  
Jeff slapped Cody's pert cheeks roughly leaving a hand print in the process. The enigma quickly rid himself of his pants and before hovering over Cody. Jeff grinned wickedly as he reached for this pocket knife and made a cut in the shape of a cursive 'J' then he made another in the shape of a cursive 'H' he then used the blood from the crying heel under him as lube. Then lubed his raging hard-on and used the rest for Cody's hole, he then forced his very impressive length into to the younger mans unwilling hole. Cody's yell would have turned anyones blood cold. "P-please, st-top it hurts," Jeff ignored his boyfriends pleas as he thrust in and out of Cody's tight heat roughly, "So tight," Jeff said into Cody's ear. The rainbow warrior then increased his thrusts and Cody yelled out louder, the younger man felt his hole being ripped opened, and he felt the blood that was now flowing down his tanned legs. After more agressive thrusts and Jeff yanking Cody's head the older man finally shot his load into to the younger man. Jeff once again undid Cody's cuffs to flip him then he redid them. The older man wrapped one hand around Cody's neck and began squeezing it as Cody gasped for air. The younger man felt himself getting lightheaded. Jeff's other hand found its way to the cuffs as he undid them, he released Cody from his cuffs and kissed the slits along the younger mans wrists then he procced to clean Cody up. Jeff stared into space then he finally came to. "Oh, hi baby." Jeff furrowed his brows looking at his lovers wounds. "What happened!?" Cody shook his head as Jeff crawled into the bed with Cody and enveloped the fragile man into his arms. He kissed Cody sweetly.  
Cody closes his eyes. He knew he should leave Jeff, he knew when he got with Jeff he had multi-personality disorder. But Cody couldn't get himself to care, because he knew after it all Jeff was regular again, and thats all that mattered to the legacy memeber.

**_A/N: Please review, Favorite and Follow! I'll update faster if I know people are enjoying it! _**


End file.
